


Entwined

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Belial is insufferable, and yet Sandalphon can't quite seem to resist.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a kinktober 2019 prompt and my celebration fic for 69 followers on twitter! Good timing. Anyway BeliSan won the poll I ran and honestly I'm glad because i love these Fuckbuddies with Feelings

Sandalphon ran the knife’s edge lightly along the surface of the latte he’d brewed, completing yet another subpar work of foam art. He sighed lightly, raising the cup to his lips to reward himself for the trouble. It still tasted good; he didn’t know why Skydwellers had to be so fickle about some things–

“Oh, that looks good, Sandy.” He turned his head at the sound of Belial’s voice intruding on his griping inner monologue, seeing him just in time to feel his arm drape around his shoulder and wrap around his torso. “Can you make mine like that too?”

Sandalphon clicked his tongue, turning back to the counter and grabbing another cup. “Bold of you to assume you’re getting anything from me.” He pulled his coffee beans back down from the shelf, setting himself back to work.

“Sandy! One of these days you’re gonna hurt my feelings, you know. Even though your body is always honest.” He grabbed Sandalphon’s latte from the counter with the arm he’d thrown over him, wrapping his arm loosely around Sandalphon’s neck to lift the cup to his lips. “Oh, and it tastes good, too! You should try this next one. Definitely worth the wai– ow! Hey!”

Sandalphon brought his heel down hard on Belial’s foot, stabbing bluntly through his own shoe. “You really can’t control yourself, can you? Always pulling nonsense like this.” Sandalphon had set down the tools of his trade. 

“Maybe I can’t. Maybe you’ll just have to do something about it.”

Sandalphon clicked his tongue again, earning a smile from Belial. With a temper like Sandalphon’s, working him up was child’s play. “Finish your coffee.”

Belial obliged, quickly gulping it down. “See, you even admit it was mine! I don’t know why you had to get so mad–“ Sandalphon grabbed Belial’s wrist as he set the cup down, dragging him away. “Oh? Could it be you wanna go somewhere a bit more private?”

“Tch. Not everyone’s as perverted as you.” Sandalphon let go of Belial’s wrist as he reached to door leading out of the kitchen. “My room’s closer. You couldn’t help pissing me off, so you better come.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will. Lead the way, Sandy.” Sandalphon did. 

It was a short walk, and Belial took care to enjoy every moment, watching Sandalphon try to control his gait as his eagerness and pride fought to determine his pace. Discreetly looking over Sandalphon’s shoulder, Belial smiled at the uncomfortable-looking bulge pushing at his tights. They were approaching his room. “Look at that, huh? You’re lucky we haven’t passed anyone.” 

“Shut up and get in.” Sandalphon opened the door, gesturing inwards with a scowl. 

“Yes, sir.” Another click of the tongue. It was like clockwork.

Belial walked lazily into the room, followed shortly by Sandalphon, who quickly took advantage of the newfound privacy to make his move. He felt Sandalphon’s hand pulling his shoulder to turn him around before moving to the back of his neck to pull him down into a fervent kiss. Sandalphon’s tongue pushed into Belial’s mouth hungrily as he pushed Belial backwards onto his bed, forcing him into a seated position before straddling him and grinding their hips together as he held their kiss. 

It didn’t take Belial long to give in, and he rocked his own hips up as he got harder from Sandalphon’s urgent movements. He leaned his head back into the sensation of Sandalphon’s hand running through his hair, and returned the gesture, letting his hand play aimlessly in Sandalphon’s smooth curls for a moment before feeling him shift. Belial let him go, watching for his next move.

The grinding ceased as Sandalphon lifted himself from Belial to kneel on the floor between his legs, working at the buttons of his pants as he rocked his hips up into nothing, letting the friction of his own tights work him up as he continued. 

“Your little pal there looks kinda sad in there, Sandy. You sure you wanna do all the work?” Sandalphon looked up at him, question resting in his eyes. “Why don’t you get up here and let me return the favour?” Sandalphon reluctantly stood, pulling down his tights to reveal his arousal. Belial loved it more than he would admit; framed by a dusting of soft, short brown hair, it was smaller than his own, but he knew all too well how it could make him feel, and he could never tell whether he found the sight of it cute or erotic.

Belial reached a hand out to cup Sandalphon’s waist, pulling him closer to the bed. “Just lay down here, and we can take care of each other, all right?” Sandalphon obliged, maneuvering himself to lay down with his head by the edge of the bed facing Belial. “There you go.” 

Belial lay back from his seated position, turning his body towards Sandalphon and taking his length into his mouth. He ran a hand up Sandalphon’s smooth leg, resting it on his hips before using it to push Sandalphon farther into his mouth as he licked expertly along the underside of his length. Before long, he felt Sandalphon return the gesture, albeit more tentatively, taking only a few inches of him at first. After giving him a few moments to adjust, he rocked his hips minutely to push farther into Sandalphon’s mouth before stopping, waiting for any objections. He felt Sandalphon brace himself by grabbing one of his legs, but he continued to bob his head farther down onto him, and so Belial continued helping him along with slow shallow thrusts while he bobbed his own head enthusiastically along Sandalphon’s cock.

He could feel Sandalphon moaning around him as his cock pushed into his throat, and Sandalphon’s lips were finally starting to brush against his navel and his. The vibrations sent a shiver up his spine and he couldn’t help but thrust harder into Sandalphon’s throat at the sensation before pulling back out to let him take the lead again. He moved his hand to rub along Sandalphon’s lower back in apology, but he didn’t keep it there for long as Sandalphon resumed as eagerly and vocally as before. Belial gotten an idea.

Bringing his hand back to Sandalphon’s hips, he kneaded gently at one of his cheeks before parting them to tease at his hole with a finger, resting it there while Sandalphon registered his intent. He could feel Sandalphon reward him with a moan at the sensation, and his hips rolled backwards into the contact. Belial smiled against Sandalphon’s navel, taking the invitation to push a finger in farther. He knew Sandalphon’s sweet spot as well as his own by now, and brushed against it teasingly before rubbing along it steadily.

Sandalphon’s throat opened with louder moans from the pleasure, taking Belial farther still down his throat as he continued to tease him from the other end. Belial had known he would love being filled from both ends like this, but there was always a special pleasure in seeing, hearing, and feeling his reactions to the games he would play with him. Sandalphon started rocking his hips erratically, chasing the dual pleasure of Belial’s mouth taking him in and his fingers fucking him with practiced ease. Belial knew he wouldn’t last long like this, and pushed his face farther onto Sandalphon to let him deeper in as he intensified his teasing, slipping a third finger in.

He could taste Sandalphon’s pre dripping steadily as he got closer to the edge, and felt himself following as Sandalphon’s head started to move ever more erratically as distraction took him and the moans spilling past his lips filled Belial’s ears. 

Before long, he could feel Sandalphon twitching against the roof of his mouth, and sank his head as far down him as he could, using the fingers inside him to push him farther into his mouth. The added pressure drove Sandalphon over the edge, and the salty taste of Sandalphon’s cum filled his in strong splashes that coated his tongue as he held his mouth on him. Sandalphon’s mindless thrusts as he rode out his orgasm coincided with his distracted licking at Belial, and the thought of how he’d unraveled him brought Belial the rest of the way as he came into Sandalphon. 

As the two of them came down from their highs, Sandalphon sat up, looking down at a spent Belial. His gaze lingered for a moment before he lay down in the other direction, facing Belial and wrapping an arm around his waist to pull himself closer. “That wasn’t a bad idea. I guess I should have expected nothing less from a pervert like you.”

Belial smiled, tapping Sandalphon’s forehead with his own and wrapping a leg around his waist. “You’re too mean for your own good, you know. You’re _lucky_ I’m enough of a pervert to put up with you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The tangle of their limbs tightened, closing the space between them.


End file.
